Love in the Time of Werewolves and Demons
by irishgirl9
Summary: AU story featuring Sam and Madison. Spoilers for Heart. What if Madsion didn't die at the end of the episode?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a new story I am working that is about Sam and Madison. It is AU. I got this plot bunny that wouldn't get out of my head so I decided to write it down. Please let me know if you would like to read more and think I should post more chapters. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Sam & Dean Winchester, Madison, and Bobby belong to the wonder Eric Kripke. The rest are figments of my imagination.

Sam woke up and glanced at the clock. He decided against getting out of bed because it was still early. Instead he snuggled in closer to his still sleeping wife. My beautiful Maddy thought Sam. He still couldn't believe that they had just celebrated their first anniversary only a few weeks ago. The year had flown by so fast. Except for the small problem of his wife being a werewolf, everything had been perfect.

San thought back to that fateful day two years earlier.

_Flashback_

Sam had just spent a wonderful day with Madison when she turned into a werewolf. Severing the bloodline had not worked like they hoped it would. They were running out of options to save her. Sam had only known Madison for a couple of days, but he felt a strong connection to her. She was the first girl since Jess that he really felt that way about. He had liked that girl, Sarah, but it didn't feel like this. Sam didn't want to lose her.

Madison asked Sam save her. Saving her meant killing her or did it? Sam couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked into her eyes and knew he could never do it. So instead Sam made the offer. The offer that was to drastically change his life forever, to change his life for the better.

"I'm asking you to save me," said Madison with tears in her eyes.

"I'll stay," said Sam.

"What?" asked Madison and Dean at the same time, both not understanding what Sam meant.

"I'll stay with you Madison when you change. I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you from killing anybody," said Sam.

Madison couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was Sam really offering to stay with her?

Dean couldn't believe what he just heard either.

"Sam! Kitchen! Now!" barked Dean.

Sam followed Dean into the kitchen.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" asked Dean.

"Dean…" said Sam before he was cut off.

"Sam I can't believing your even thinking that," said Dean.

"Dean I can't kill Madison and I won't let you kill her either. I can save her. If I stay with her each month during the full moon I can keep her safe. If I keep her locked up, I can keep her from killing anybody," said Sam, his eyes pleading with Dean to understand.

"So Sam, what are you going to do? Come here each month just before the full moon and lock Madison up," said Dean.

"Yes. Dean, we can still hunt. It's just a few days out of the month. Please Dean. This just feels like the right thing to do," said Sam.

Madison stood in her living room waiting for Sam and Dean to return. She was in a state of shock. Only just a few moments ago she was begging Sam to kill her. She didn't really want to die, but had seen no alternative. That was until Sam had made is offer. Was he for real? She was afraid to get her hopes up. These past couple of days had been the best and worst days of her life. She had met an amazing man, one she knew she could fall in love with and she had just found out that she was a werewolf. She had actually killed people. Human beings. That thought made her sick to her stomach. She knew that would take her a while to get over that _if_ she got the chance to get over it.

Dean wasn't so sure of Sam's decision. It was crazy wasn't it? What if it didn't work? What if Sam got hurt? With so many questions flying around in his head, Dean was actually surprised to find himself agreeing with Sam.

"Okay," said Dean.

"You're really okay with it?" asked Sam.

"I don't know Sam. I can't say I'm not worried, but I don't like the idea of killing Madison if we don't have to. If it doesn't work Sam you know what will have to happen," said Dean.

"It will work," said a determined Sam.

Sam and Dean left the kitchen to go give Madison the good news.

"Sam I can't ask you to do that," said Madison.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I want to do this," said Sam.

Relief spread through Madison as she realized that she wasn't going to die. She threw her arms around Sam and hugged him as tears ran down her face. He held her tight.

Dean still wasn't sure how this would work out, but he would do anything to make his brother happy.

For the first couple of months Sam had still hunted with Dean making sure that he was back in San Francisco before the full moon. Madison's change would take place over a three day period. The night before, the night during and the night after the full moon. Sam remodeled her hall closet to hold her during the change. He put padding on the walls, so she couldn't hurt herself. He also outfitted it with shackles so he could keep her chained up. Sam didn't want to, but knew he to take all precautions.

Everything had been going well the first couple of months. Sam and Madison were taking things slow, getting a chance to really know one another. Sam was beginning to realize that he was falling in love with Madison. She felt the same way.

Sam started spending more and more time with Madison. He didn't want to head back on the road with Dean because he missed her too much when he was away. Dean could see how much Sam wanted to stay with Madison so he told Sam it was okay stay. Sam was worried about Dean hunting alone, but he needn't be because Dean hooked up with another hunter Josh who was looking for someone to hunt with. Josh had been good friends with John Winchester.

A year after they met Sam and Madison were married in a small ceremony attended by Dean, Bobby, Madison parents, her cousin Molly and Molly's husband Jack. It was the happiest day of Sam's life. Madison couldn't remember ever loving a man as much as she loved Sam.

The first year of marriage had been wonderful for Sam. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he could be this happy. It was never easy for Sam when he had to lock Madison up each month, but knowing she was safe and hadn't hurt anyone had meant the world to him. Madison didn't think that her parents could handle the truth about so they opted not to tell them. The only person that knew besides Dean was Bobby. They trusted him completely and knew he would keep their secret.

_End Flashback_

Madison woke up to find Sam staring down at her.

"Good morning Maddy," said Sam as he leaned down to kiss her.

Madison kissed Sam back eagerly. She loved these times with him. She felt like she could just spend the whole day laying in bed kissing Sam, but knew they both needed to get up for work. Madison pushed Sam away gently. Sam tried to pull her back towards him.

"Sam, sweetie as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we have to get up for work," said Madison.

"I know," sighed Sam. He gave Madison a quick kiss on the lips before he got out of their bed.

Madison had been able to keep her job at the law firm. She was now working for a new attorney. Sam got a job working in a bookstore. It wasn't ordinary bookstore. It did sell regular books, but there was a secret back room for books dealing with the supernatural. The owner Sid Martin was an old friend of Bobby's. He spent his days researching supernatural goings on. Sam and Madison would come to trust him completely, even revealing her secret in the hopes that he could help them find a cure. Sid was also trying to help Sam find a way to kill the demon.

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. If you want to read more please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked inside Martin Books. Besides his apartment, this was his favorite place in the city. He loved being surrounded by all these great works of literature. He also loved being able to spend time researching. He was trying to find a way to cure Madison and was still looking for a way to kill the yellow-eyed demon. His boss Sid had met John years ago when he first started his quest to find Mary's killer. They had been introduced by Bobby. Sid had been able to give John some valuable information over the years and he was thrilled to have John's son working for him.

Sid was a short, gray haired man in his fifties with glasses. He looked like a college professor. Only the things he knew, they didn't teach in college. He was a fountain of knowledge when it came to the supernatural.

"Morning Sid," said Sam.

"Good morning Sam," replied Sid.

"Anything new to report." Sam asked Sid this every morning.

"Sorry Sam, nothing new," said Sid knowing Sam meant werewolves or the yellow-eyed demon.

oooooOOOOooooo

The day passed by rather quickly. They had gotten a shipment of the new Stephen King book and it kept them pretty busy. By closing time Sam was ready to leave and get home to Madison. It was the night before the full moon and Sam wanted to spend as much time with his wife as he could before he had to lock her up.

Sam's phone rang just as he was getting into his car. It was Dean.

"Hey Dean," said Sam.

"Hey Sammy how's it going?" asked Dean forgetting what day it was.

"Okay I guess. I'm heading home to spend as much time with my wife before I have to, you know, lock her up," said Sam quietly.

Dean inwardly cursed himself for forgetting what day it was.

"I'm sorry Sam. I forgot what day it was. I just wanted to tell you that you were spot on with that info about the poltergeist," said Dean.

"I'm glad I could help," said Sam.

"Also I wanted to let you know that I will be in the area over the weekend," said Dean.

"Well I think our sofa will be free for you to crash on," said Sam.

"I'll get a hotel room. You lovebirds need your privacy," said Dean with a smirk.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison was cooking steaks when Sam arrived home. He followed the wonderful smell into the kitchen.

"Steak, what's the occasion?" asked Sam.

"I don't need a special occasion to cook steak for my amazing husband, besides the wolf in me craves red meat this time of the month," answered Madison.

Sam pulled Madison away from the stove to give a her a proper hello. After a few seconds they broke apart and Madison returned her attention to the steaks.

After a nice dinner Sam and Madison went and sat on the sofa. Sam held Madison close to him.

"My cousin, Molly, called today. She has some good news. She and Jack are having a baby," said Madison with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's wonderful," replied Sam.

Sam could tell that Madison was sad. She wanted to have kids with Sam one day, but they had decided against it because they didn't know what effect her being a werewolf would have on a baby. They had talked about adoption, but Madison didn't want a child to have to watch Daddy lock Mommy up each month. Sam was also afraid that the demon would try and go after any child that they had.

Sam looked into Madison's beautiful eyes and vowed to himself. I will find a cure and I will kill that damn demon. We will have the life we deserve.

The evening flew by faster than either of them wanted. It was time. Madison got up off the sofa and Sam followed. They went into the closet. Sam pulled Madison close and held her tight. He never wanted to let go, but he knew he had to. He led his wife over to the wall. Her took her left arm and kissed it on the inside of her wrist before he put the shackle on it. He did the same thing with her other wrist.

"I love you Maddy," said Sam before he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Sam," replied Madison when they broke apart.

Sam stood there for a moment just staring at his beautiful wife. He hated to leave her like this.

"Go now Sam, please, before I change," pleaded Madison.

Sam reluctantly left the closet, but not before telling her loved her one more time. Sam locked the door and moved the bookcase in from of it for good measure. He went into the bedroom and lay on the bed. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. He never did during that time of the month. In the beginning Sam used to sit on a chair outside the closet all night long. After he eventually realized that Madison wouldn't be able to escape, Sam had started to try and get some sleep in his bed. He had gotten so used to sleeping with Madison next to him, that he found it hard to sleep when she wasn't there.

The next morning, the first thing Sam did was go unlock Madison. He was always relieved to find that she was safe. Unchaining her quickly, Sam pulled Madison into his arms and held her tight.

oooooOOOOooooo

Several days later Sam and Madison were relaxing on the sofa together after a long day.

"My mom called today. She said that her and Dad are finally going to sell the house and move into a condo near the beach. They have been wanting to do that for a long time," said Madison.

"Are you okay with that? I mean that's the house you grew up in," said Sam. Although he didn't know what it was like to grow up in only one house he could imagine Madison would be a little sad.

"I'm going to miss it, but Mom and Dad have wanted to do this for a long time so I guess I'm okay with it. They want us to come up this weekend. Mom says that they are going to sell a lot of stuff and said if there's anything we want we can have it," said Madison.

"How about that antique bookcase in your dad's study?" asked Sam.

"I think they might be keeping that one. If it were up to my mom, they would get rid of everything and get all new stuff for the condo, but my dad would never want to spend that kind of money," said Madison.

"Your dad's a bit of a pack rat. They probably won't have much to sell," said Sam.

"You're right. Dad hates to get rid of anything, Mom is insisting that a few thing must go before they move," said Madison.

"Like what?" asked an intrigued Sam.

"Like that giant moose head hanging in the garage," said Madison with a laugh.

Sam cracked up as he thought about that ugly moose head. Madison's mom refused to let it in the house, so it hung in the garage for twenty-five years.

"Also he has gun Mom says has to go too," said Madison

"Your dad has a gun?" asked Sam. He couldn't picture his father in law, the account, owning a gun.

"Yeah. It's really old. It belonged to my great great grandfather. It was given to him by a friend for safe keeping or something like that. It has been passed down through the family. My mom hates it and only let my father keep it as long at it stays locked in his safe. I think my father only keeps it for the sentimental value. It might be worth something though because supposedly it was made by Samuel Colt." Said Madison.

Sam's head jerked up upon hearing this. He had told Madison about the gun that could kill the demon, but hadn't specified what type of gun it was, just that it was a gun.

"Maddy your Dad's gun was made by Samuel Colt." said Sam.

"I think so. The story is that he made it himself around the time of the Alamo," said Madison.

"How did your family get it exactly?" asked a now extremely interested Sam.

"Apparently my great great grandfather, Saul, had this friend who was a little crazy. He believed that someone was following him. He wanted the gun to be safe so he gave it to Saul and told him to keep it safe and to never get rid of it. It's been in my family ever since. Why all the interest in this gun Sam?" said Madison.

"Remember how I told you there was a gun that could kill the demon and it went missing around the time my dad died? Well, that gun was made by Samuel Colt around the time of the Alamo," said Sam.

"Sam, this can't be your gun. My family's had it for years," said Madison.

"I know, but I wonder if Samuel Colt made two guns. What if this Colt can kill anything like the one my dad had," said Sam.

"Then it could kill the demon," said Madison realizing what Sam meant.

"Yeah maybe it could. Does your dad's gun have any bullets for it? Our gun needed special bullets," said Sam.

"Yes actually it does. It has, I think, about 8 bullets. They came with the gun. I don't think anybody in my family ever used it. All though my dad did once threaten an ex-boyfriend of mine with it when I was in high school," said Madison.

"Your dad did that?" said Sam.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer so my dad told him that he had better not bother me again. It kinda ruins your social life though when people think that your dad is a gun waving lunatic," said Madison with a laugh.

"I knew there was a reason I liked your dad so much," said Sam through his laughter.

Sam still couldn't believe that there might be another colt. He called Dean up and filled him in the news. Dean couldn't believe it either, but he decided that he would come with them that weekend to check out the gun.

That night, as Sam lay in bed holding a sleeping Madison in his arms, he kept thinking about the Colt. Could there really be two of them? Could this really be over soon? Sam knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but it was hard not to. Sam drifted off to sleep with visions of a second Colt dancing in his head.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend Sam and Madison, along with Dean drove up to her parents' house, about three hours outside of San Francisco. Madison's parents, Fred and Betsy Miller, were very happy to see them. Madison told her dad that Sam was interested in his gun because it sounded like one his dad had owned.

Fred led everyone into his study where the safe containing the gun was. He opened the safe and pulled out an antique gun box. He opened it and showed everyone the gun.

Sam's heart nearly stopped. That gun looked exactly like their Colt, right down to the pentagram carved in the handle. He couldn't believe it. Could this be real?

Dean picked up the gun and gave a low whistle. This had to be the same as the other. There would be only way to know for sure. That would be to try it out on something supernatural.

"Sam, if you want the gun, it's yours. My wife won't let me take it with us to the condo and this way it will stay in the family," said Fred looking at his wife.

"I don't want that thing around my future grandchildren," said Betsy.

Sam glanced over at his wife when he heard that comment. She looked like she might cry. Saying she was tired after the car ride, Madison fled the room as fast as she could.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam found Madison in their room lying on the bed, crying.

"Maddy, sweetie, is it what your mom said?" asked Sam.

"I'm never going to be able to give her grandchildren, am I Sam?" asked Madison through her tears.

Sam got in bed with her. He pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"You could always tell her," said Sam.

"I can't tell her the truth. It would be too upsetting for her," said Madison

"Then tell her its me. Tell her that I can't have children. She doesn't have to know the real reason," said Sam gently.

Madison didn't respond. She just cried harder. Sam held her until she eventually fell asleep. Then he left to find Dean and talk about the gun.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam found Dean by himself, in the kitchen, having a snack.

"How's Madison?" asked a concerned Dean.

"She's upset. Even though we decided against having kids, I know she really wants to. I want to have kids too, but I understand why we can't," said Sam sadly.

"I'm sorry Sam," said Dean softly. He was so used to trying to fix Sam's problem's that it bothered him that he couldn't fix this one.

"So what do you think about the gun? Is like the one we had?" asked Sam hopefully.

"I don't know, but I think it might be. Listen to what Fred told me. He said that the guy who gave the gun to the grandfather was really eccentric. He claimed to have seen ghosts and spirits and that he knew how to kill them. He was supposed to come back for the Colt, but died under strange circumstances before that could happen. He was digging up a grave when he fell and hit his head on a grave marker and died," said Dean.

"You think he was a hunter?" asked Sam.

"Sounds like it," replied Dean.

"Then that means that this gun could kill the demon," said Sam.

"I don't know. Hopefully it will. We should try it out on our next hunt and that way we'll know for sure," said Dean.

"We'll have to find a hunt soon. So have you heard anything lately from Ash about the demon?" asked Sam.

"Nope. What about Sid? He find anything?" asked Dean.

Sam shook his head.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sid arrived early at his store Monday morning to see a man waiting by the door. He was not happy to see the man.

"Good morning Sidney," said the man with a smile.

"Chamberlain what are you doing here?" asked Sid with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" asked Chamberlain.

"We're not old friends. Now either tell me what you're doing here or leave," said Sid as he unlocked the door to his store and walked inside.

"I hear you have a young man working for you named Sam Winchester," said Chamberlain following Sid into the store.

"What do you want with Sam?" asked Sid trying to keep the sound of fear out of his voice.

"Me nothing, but my current employer is interested in him," said Chamberlain.

Is he working for the yellow-eyed demon wondered Sid.

"If your employer is who I think it is then, then you are pretty stupid to get involved with him. Now get out of my store and don't come back!" growled Sid.

Chamberlain left just as Sam was coming in the door. He smiled at Sam and left. Sam got this strangely unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"Sid who was that man?" asked a curious Sam.

"His name's Chamberlain. He's a psychic. He works for what ever demon is willing to pay him the most," said Sid.

"A psychic like me, with visions, or does he read minds?" asked Sam.

"No, he doesn't get visions. He can read people's minds, but only if he is physically touching them and he can force real images into their minds," answered Sid.

"So what was he doing here?" asked Sam.

"Sam I think his newest employer is the yellow-eyed demon," said Sid.

"What!" cried Sam.

"He was waiting outside the shop when I got here. He said his employer was interested in you," said Sid.

"So you think he's talking about _the_ demon. Does that mean the demon is here in San Francisco?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," sighed Sid.

Sam told Sid about the Colt that he had gotten from Madison's father over the weekend.

"Another Colt. I've never heard mention of there being two Colts. Do you think it's real?" asked Sid.

"It looks exactly like the one my dad had. Exactly. Dean and I figured that we would try it out during our next hunt, which had better be soon if the demon's in town," said Sam.

Sam called Madison at work to make sure she arrived safely. He told her that he would pick her up after work just to be on the safe side. Then he called Dean and filled him in. Dean had stayed in was at the library trying to research a hunt for them.

oooooOOOOooooo

The day passed by slowly, too slowly for Sam's liking. Finally quitting time arrived. After saying good night to Sid, Sam exited the store only to run into Chamberlain.

"Sam Winchester, the name's Chamberlain. Pleased to meet you," said Chamberlain as he held out his hand.

Sam knew better than to shake the hand of a psychic, especially one who may be working for the demon.

"Look, I have to be somewhere," said Sam as he walked towards his car.

"Meeting your pretty little wife Madison," said Chamberlain in a sickeningly sweet voice.

At the mention of Madison's name Sam spun around.

"You stay away from my wife!" growled Sam.

"Now that I have your attention, how about we have a little talk," said Chamberlain.

"So talk," hissed Sam.

"Not here in front of Sid's store. Let's go to the coffee shop around the corner," said Chamberlain.

"Just a second, I have to make a quick phone call first," said Sam

Sam stepped away and quickly dialed Dean, who decided to stick around town until he and Sam found a hunt.

"Dean, I need a favor. Can you go pick Maddy up at work? I would do it, but something's come up that I need to take care of first," said Sam.

"Sure Sam. What's going on?" asked Dean. He could tell something was off with Sam.

"Dean please, just go get Maddy. I'll explain everything later," said Sam just before he hung up.

Sam followed Chamberlain to the coffee shop.

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Sam.

"My employer sent me here because for some reason you are key to all of his plans. Without you they won't work. I can't see what he would want with you, but as long as I get paid I could care less about that," said Chamberlain

"Tell your employer to I said go to hell!" spat Sam as he stood up and started to leave.

"You mean like your daddy," said Chamberlain with a smile.

Sam stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Chamberlain.

"What did you say?" asked a now angry Sam.

"What, you don't know? When your daddy traded his life for Dean's he thought that he would be reunited with his precious Mary, instead he was sent to hell. Did you ever read Dante's _Inferno_? Well the man knew his stuff, except his version was a little tame when compared to the real thing. Your dad has been there suffering for three long, agonizing years. His screams can be heard for miles down there. I know you won't believe me, but that's the truth," said Chamberlain.

Sam felt sick to his stomach at what he just heard. If Chamberlain wasn't lying. Sam didn't know if he was telling the truth or not.

"If you join my boss, he'll free your daddy," said Chamberlain.

Sam would never do that. He would never join forces with the man that had killed his parents and Jessica. Never. He knew his Dad wouldn't want him to join the demon either.

"No, tell your boss I said no," Sam replied before he walked out of the shop.

"Say what you want, but one way or another you will join us," Chamberlain called after him.

Chamberlain was sure that Sam would join to save his father from the daily torment he went through. Maybe, he needs to see it to believe it. He suddenly and violently invaded Sam's mind and forced upon him images of his father in hell. Sam fell to his knees and screamed out as the images ran through his brain. John stood in the middle of flames as whips beat his back. He saw images of Mary and the boys running before him. Mary burning on the ceiling, Dean being thrown into a wall by a violent poltergeist, Sam tripping and falling down a flight of stairs when he was four. Those were just a few of the many images John was forced to watch all day, every day. When it was over, Sam ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up.

"Oh my God," Sam said over and over.

Sam finally made it to his car. He broke down sobbing once he got inside. He couldn't believe what John was going through. Sam sat there sobbing for awhile until his ringing cell phone pulled him out of it. He looked at the caller id. It was Dean.

"Hey," said Sam as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Sammy, where are you? Madison is worried sick," said Dean not admitting he was worried too.

"I'm on my way home now. Tell Maddy I'll be there in a few minutes," said Sam.

He didn't know how he was going to be able to face Dean. He couldn't tell him the truth about their dad because he knew it would kill Dean. Sam also knew that he had never been able to lie to Dean. He didn't know what he was going to do.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Sam walked in the door Madison rushed over to him.

"Sam I was so worried about you when you didn't pick me up. Is everything okay?" asked a concerned Madison.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm fine," lied Sam.

"But you've been crying," she said.

"I'm okay. Can I talk to Dean for a second, alone?" asked Sam.

"Sure. I'll go start dinner," said Madison.

When they were alone Dean turned to Sam.

"What going on Sam? You're not fine and you look like you just cried the Nile River," said Dean.

Sam told Dean about his meeting with Chamberlain, leaving out the part about their dad. He mentioned that Chamberlain knew about Madison.

"So you're the key to the demon's plan. What does he mean by key?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. He said was that I the key, but he didn't say why or what for," replied Sam.

Dean felt that Sam was not telling him everything. Now was not the time for that. He needed to know everything if they were going to defeat the demon.

"What else did he say?" asked Dean.

"Nothing," replied Sam looking away from Dean.

"Sam, I know you're not telling me everything, now spill it," said Dean.

"Please don't. Please don't make me tell you," begged Sam on the verge of tears once again.

Dean couldn't stand to hear his brother beg like that.

"All right. You don't have to tell me now, but you will eventually. You can't keep secrets from me if it involves the demon," said Dean.

That night Sam lay in bed trapped in a nightmare about his father in hell. He woke up and raced the bathroom, where once again he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Sam, sweetie, are you sick?" asked Madison her voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," said Sam.

He sent his wife back to bed and headed to the kitchen to get a drink of ginger ale. He tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake Dean, but it didn't matter, Dean was already awake.

"What's going Sam? I could hear you throwing up out here. Does this have to do with the demon? Is it his plans for you? Are you afraid you'll turn evil?" asked Dean.

"No, that's not it," replied Sam.

"Then what is it Sam, because something's not right with you and I need to know what it is," said Dean.

"No you don't need to know this. I don't want you to know this. I wish to God I didn't know this," cried Sam.

"What is it? Please Sam, you're starting to scare me," admitted Dean.

"Dad," said Sam quietly.

"What?" said Dean.

"It's about Dad. He made a deal with the demon to save your life," said Sam.

"We already figured that one out Sam," said Dean.

"But we didn't know everything. Chamberlain said that when Dad made that deal he was okay with it because he wanted to save you and because he thought that he would be reunited with Mom. He isn't with Mom. He's trapped in hell," said Sam as tears once again threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Maybe he lied," said Dean.

"No he didn't. I saw Dad in hell," said Sam.

"How Sam? How did you see him?" asked Dean.

"I think Chamberlain forced himself into my mind and he showed me Dad in hell. It's worse than I ever could have imagined," said Sam as tears fell down his face.

Sam refused to tell Dean exactly what he saw. Dean doesn't need to know the details he thought. It would kill him.

"Dad's in hell because of me," said Dean quietly.

"Dean this is not your fault. If anything it's my fault. The demon wants me. He killed Mom, Dad and Jess because he wants me," said Sam.

"It's not your fault Sam and it's not Dean's. It's that demon's fault," said Madison as she walked into the room.

Sam was surprised to see her up. He thought she had gone back to sleep.

"How much have you heard?" he asked.

"Enough. Sam you can't keep things like this from me. We're a team. Remember for better or for worse," said Madison as she sat next to Sam and took his hand in hers. Sam gave it a small squeeze.

"I know I should have told you, both of you. I'm sorry," said Sam softly.

"Don't be Sam. The only one who should be sorry is that demon because now that we have another Colt, it won't be long before we destroy the bastard," said Dean with a steel edge of determination in his voice.

oooooOOOOooooo

The next day at work Sam explained everything to Sid. He told him that he's the key to some plan of the demon.

"We need to find a hunt pretty quick so we can test the Colt and make sure it will kill the demon," said Sam.

"Well if you need a hunt I may know of one. I got a friend who's been tracking a rawhead, but a family emergency has come up and he called asking if I knew someone who could finish it for him," said Sid.

A rawhead. They hadn't hunted a rawhead since Dean had been electrocuted and had a massive heart attack while hunting one. Sam didn't like the idea of facing another one. He knew they didn't have much time to decide, so he called his brother. Dean wanted to take hunt, but he knew Sam was a bit apprehensive about it.

"Relax Sam. If the Colt works we won't have to electrocute the rawhead," said Dean in his the big brother's always right tone of voice.

oooooOOOOooooo

Twenty-four hours later Sam and Dean found themselves standing in the gymnasium of a closed school, a couple of hours outside San Francisco. They knew the rawhead was hiding somewhere in the old building..

"Normally I'd suggest we split up, but we only have one colt so we should stay together. We should check out some of the smaller classrooms first because rawheads like small, dark places," whispered Dean.

Sam nodded in agreement. There was no way he was separating from Dean. Not after what happened the last time.

After looking in several classrooms on the first floor and finding nothing, they decided to head up to the second floor. Once up there they heard a noise coming from down the hall. Quickly, but quietly they moved down the hallway. Dean slowly opened the door. It was dark, but he could make out the shadowy figure of the rawhead in the corner. He stepped inside the room, colt in hand. This shouldn't be too hard he thought. However before Dean knew what happened the rawhead charged him and threw him into the wall. Dean hit his head and slumped to the floor. The Colt had flown out of his hand and landed on the floor near the door.

Sam walked into to the room greet by a familiar, but unwanted sight. He felt bile rise in his throat. The rawhead was moving towards Dean. Sam picked the Colt up off the floor.

"Hey," shouted Sam.

The rawhead turned towards the voice he just heard. Sam knew he only had one chance to get this right. He raised the gun and fired. The bullet struck the rawhead in the forehead. It fell over dead.

Sam didn't have time to rejoice. He just raced over to his brother's. Please be okay was the thought that was running through Sam's mind. He knelt at his brother's side. Dean was starting to come around. Sam helped him to sit up.

"Sammy did it work?" asked Dean anxiously.

"It did. The rawhead's dead," said Sam as a large grin spread across his face.

In a move uncharacteristic for Dean, he pulled Sam in to a tight embrace. It worked. Now all they had to do was find that damn demon and kill it thought Dean.

They were lugging the rawhead down the stairs to take it outside and burn it.

"Why couldn't it have hidden in a room on the first floor?" asked Dean.

After burning the body, they were ready to head home. Sam called Madison at work to give her the good news. She was as excited as Sam and Dean were. She couldn't wait for Sam to get home and Sam couldn't wait to see her.

Sam and Dean were now in the Impala headed towards San Francisco.

"Can you believe this could be all over soon," said Sam.

"I can't wait to make that damn demon pay for everything it's done to our family. I only wish there was a way to save Dad," said Dean sadly.

"Me too," said Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison left work and was hurrying towards her car. She wanted to get home as soon as possible so she could get dinner ready for Sam and Dean. She was so glad that the Colt had worked. Lost in her thoughts she never saw the man following her.

Chamberlain had waited for Madison to exit the building and he followed her to her car. His employer had been pushing him to find a way to convince Sam to join them. What better way to get to Sam than through his wife. He approached Madison as she was unlocking her car.

"Excuse me, are you Madison Winchester?" asked Chamberlain.

"Yes," replied Madison as she backed away from the strange man in from of her.

Chamberlain pulled out a gun and shot Madison in the shoulder with a silver bullet. She fell to the ground.

"Tell Sam if he doesn't join us, next time it won't be your shoulder," said Chamberlain just before he turned and walked away.

Madison lay on the ground, pain radiating from her shoulder. She grabbed her purse to try and get her cell phone. The pain in her shoulder got more intense.

_More to Come_


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean had just arrived back in San Francisco when Sam's cell phone rung. It was Madison. Smiling, Sam answered it.

"Hey Maddy," said Sam.

"Sam, help," said Madison weakly

"Maddy what's wrong? Where are you," cried Sam.

"I'm outside of work. I've been shot," said Madison just before she passed out from pain.

"Maddy! Maddy talk to me!" yelled a worried Sam.

Dean drove as fast as he could as he could to Madison's work. Sam kept calling Madison's cell phone, but got no answer. He was beginning to fear the worst. When they pulled into the parking lot, Sam was practically out of the car before Dean had it parked.

"Madison," Sam frantically shouted for his wife.

Madison lay on the ground near her car. She could hear Sam calling her name. She felt a sharp burning sensation in her shoulder as she tried to sit up and had to lay back down.

"Sam," Madison called out.

Sam spotted Madison's car and race over. She was still lying on the ground.

"Maddy, baby, I'm here," said Sam as he sat on the ground next to his wife.

"Sam it hurts. It won't stop burning," cried Madison.

Sam pulled Madison close to him so he could inspect her wound. He needed to get her help. He knew that she wasn't going to die, but she needed to have the bullet removed.

Dean came running over.

"Sam, is she okay?" asked a concerned Dean.

"She's in a lot of pain. We need to get her help," said Sam.

"Hospital?" asked Dean.

"No, Sid's. Let's take her to Sid's. He'll know what to do," said Sam.

Sam gently helped Madison up off the ground and led her over to the Impala. He got in back with her and held her in his arms as Dean drove as fast as he could to Sid's House.

Sam had phoned Sid on the way over to let him know they were coming. He was waiting at the front door when they arrived. The pain in Madison's shoulder had gotten worse by the time they got there. Sam carried Madison inside and put her on the sofa in the family room. He still held her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

"Madison, how are you feeling?" asked Sid.

"It burns. It won't stop burning," cried Madison.

"Silver poisoning. It's probably what is causing the burning sensation. It should stop once I remove the bullet," said Sid.

Sid inspected Madison's shoulder. He knew the bullet would have to be removed immediately before her skin closed around it. He went to work removing the bullet Madison gasped in pain when it was pulled free. Sid held it up for everyone to see. It was silver. Sam swore when he saw it.

"Another couple of inches and it would have pierced her heart," said Sid.

Sam felt his anger welling up when he heard this. Whoever had done this to his wife was going to pay.

Sid set about patching up Madison's shoulder.

"Madison what happened?" asked Dean.

"I was unlocking my car when this guy approached me. He asked me if I was Madison Winchester. When I said yes he shot me," said Madison as tears formed in her eyes.

"Did he say anything else," asked Dean.

"He said if Sam doesn't join us next time it won't be your shoulder," said Madison.

Sam nearly exploded when he heard this. His wife was shot to get to him. If he didn't join the demon, Madison would be killed. No way in hell was Sam going to let that happen.

Sam gently put his arm around her and pulled her close. She put her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. It helped calm her down a little. Sid finished patching up her shoulder. He knew because she was a werewolf, she wouldn't need stitches. Her skin would close on it's own.

"Madison, I'm going to give you something that should help with the pain. It has a mild sedative. You should start feel a bit drowsy, go with it. You need to rest. By morning, all residual traces of silver should be out of your system and you will be feeling much better," said Sid.

"Thank you," replied Madison.

After giving Madison a shot, Sid went with Dean into the kitchen so Dean could fill him in on the details of their hunt.

Sam held Madison in his arms, being mindful of her shoulder, until she fell asleep. When she was asleep, Sam laid her down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Then he went and joined Dean and Sid in the kitchen.

"How is she?" asked Dean.

"She's asleep. It had to be that bastard Chamberlain that shot Maddy. He's being trying to get me to join the demon," said Sam.

"Well, I say we pay the guy a little visit. Let him know that nobody messes with a Winchester and gets away it," said Dean.

oooooOOOOooooo

They all spent the night at Sid's house because Sam thought it would be easier on Madison.

Sam carried Madison upstairs to the spare bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. She began to whimper in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She must be having a nightmare thought Sam. Knowing she wouldn't wake up because of the sedative Sid gave her, Sam got in bed and pulled her close.

"You're safe Maddy, I'm here," whispered Sam in Madison's ear over and over until she began to relax in her sleep.

Sam woke up the next morning still holding Madison in his arms. He hadn't slept much. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Madison lying on the ground bleeding. She was shot because she's my wife. She could have died. That thought made Sam sick to his stomach. Madison started stirring in Sam's arms. Sam leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?" asked Sam.

"I feel better. My shoulder doesn't really hurt anymore," replied Madison.

"Maddy when I got your phone call I was so scared. I was afraid that, I was afraid that…" said Sam unable to finish his sentence.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," said Madison.

"Yes it is. You were shot to get to me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt," said Sam.

"Sam, if it weren't for you, I would be dead. You have saved me in more ways than one and I am not leaving your side," said Madison in a determined voice.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam didn't want Madison to go into work because she needed to take it easy, but he also want didn't want her to be alone so she accompanied him to work. Dean also went with them to do research on tracking down the demon.

When they arrived outside the bookstore Chamberlain was waiting for them. Madison's eyes went wide when she saw him.

"That's the guy who shot me," said Madison her voice quivering.

Sam's blood began to boil when he saw Chamberlain. He wanted to tear the man limb from limb for what he did to Madison. He got out of the car and walked over to Chamberlain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" growled Sam.

"I came to see how your lovely wife is doing," replied Chamberlain.

"You stay away from my wife! If you come near her again you won't live to regret it!" said Sam as he angrily shoved Chamberlain into the side of the building.

"Sam we need to have a little talk," said Chamberlain calmly.

"You shot my wife. What makes you think I want to talk with you?" hissed Sam.

"Would you like Dean to see images of your dad in hell?" asked Chamberlain.

Sam released Chamberlain and walked over to Dean.

"Dean take Madison into the store. I'll be back in a few minutes," said Sam.

"Sam, I don't like this," said Dean.

"Dean, it's okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. Please take Madison into the store," said Sam.

"Sam…" started Madison.

"Maddy, I'll be fine. Go inside with Dean. I won't be too long," said Sam.

Sam gave Madison a quick kiss and followed Chamberlain to the coffee shop around the corner. He wanted to kill the man for shooting his wife, but he knew that Chamberlain was his only link to meeting the demon, so he resisted the urge to hurt him.

"We're here now so start talking," said Sam.

"My employer doesn't like being kept waiting. What happened to Madison was just a little taste of what will happen if you don't join us," said Chamberlain.

"Leave my wife out of this. She's got nothing to do with this," said Sam angrily.

"Oh, but she does. Look my employer is prepared to make you an offer. Join us and you can bring your wife Madison," said Chamberlain.

"And if I don't join you?" asked Sam.

"Then Madison dies along with your brother Dean and anyone you have ever loved or cared about in your entire life including your first girlfriend and your favorite teacher in the fourth grade," said Chamberlain calmly.

Sam sat there not believing what he just heard. If he didn't join the demon a lot of people would die. They would die because of him. He knew he had to put and end this now. He had the Colt, which he guessed the demon didn't know about or Chamberlain would have mentioned it.

"I want to meet with your boss tonight," said Sam.

"That can be arranged. Meet us here tonight at 8," said Chamberlain handing Sam a card with an address on it.

"I'll be there," said Sam.

"Come alone Sam," said Chamberlain.

"You think I'm that stupid. Dean will be coming with me," said Sam as he stood up to leave.

"Fine it's his funeral. Oh make sure you tell Madison I said hello," said Chamberlain with a smile.

Sam, no longer able to hold back upon hearing Chamberlain mention his wife's name again, punched him in the face. He then walked back to the bookstore, feeling slightly better. Chamberlain was left was standing there, cursing up a blue streak.

Sam filled Dean, Madison and Sid in on his meeting with Chamberlain.

"So he agreed to the meeting just like that," said Dean skeptically.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking, it could be a trap, but Dean we have to end this now. What happened to Maddy was just the beginning. If we don't do something a lot of people are going to die," said Sam.

"Sam, I'm scared for you," said Madison quietly.

"Don't worry Maddy we have the colt. This is our chance to finally end this. I only wish Dad could be here for it," said Sam.

"Me too," said Dean softly.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Dean headed to the address where they were meeting the demon that night to check it out. They wanted to scope out the place and be prepared for anything. It turned out it was an abandoned warehouse. They spent several hours inside there checking out every nook and cranny. When they were satisfied that they had the layout of the warehouse down pat, they set about drawing devil's traps around the building. They weren't sure that they would be able to get the demon under one, but they drew them on the off chance they might.

There was something on Sam's mind that he needed to talk to Dean about. Unlike like the last time he faced the demon, Sam wasn't willing to die, but just in case he needed Dean to do something for him.

"Dean if something goes wrong, I need you to promise that you will take care of Maddy for me," said Sam.

"Come on Sammy," said Dean.

"Please, Dean please promise me you'll take care of her," pleaded Sam.

"Alright Sam I will, but that won't be necessary. This demon is going down tonight, besides if I come back without you Madison will probably kill me," said Dean.

_More to Come_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I had this chapter all ready to post on Thursday, but wouldn't let me upload it. I finally found a way around that problem. I hope you like this chapter!

Sam was at Sid's house. Madison was going to be staying there while Sam and Dean faced the demon. It was almost time to leave for the meeting.

"Madison, I love you more than anything," said Sam as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Sam," said Madison as tears began to fall down her face.

"Please don't cry, Maddy. I promise I am going to do everything I can to make sure I come back to you," said Sam.

Sam leaned down and kissed Madison passionately. He never wanted it to end, but knew he had to leave now. He reluctantly pulled away from Madison as Dean walked into the room. It was time to go.

"Sam, come back to me," said Madison as tears ran down her face.

Sam brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry Madison. I am going to come back to you," said Sam resolutely.

After giving Madison a quick kiss, he left with Dean. They drove over the warehouse in silence; both lost in their own thoughts. Dean couldn't believe that this really could be over tonight. After all these years it was really going to be over. There going to be no other outcome than killing the demon resolved Dean. Sam kept thinking about Madison and the promise that he made to her. I will return to you Maddy he thought.

oooooOOOOooooo

When they arrived at the warehouse and got out of the car, they both wondered where they were supposed to go. Chamberlain suddenly appeared out of the shadows. He was sporting a black eye.

"What happened to your face?" asked Dean with a smirk.

Chamberlain answered him with a glare.

"Where's your boss," asked Sam.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," said Chamberlain as they headed inside the building.

Sam and Dean followed Chamberlain into an empty room. Luckily, it was one that they had drawn a devil's trap in. They didn't know how they would get the demon under it, but both felt better knowing it was there.

They had only been in the room for a minute when Sam felt his vision go blurry. The room was swimming in front of him. He fell to his knees. Of all the times for a vision to happen. Dean raced to his brother's side.

Sam's Vision

The demon had possessed Chamberlain and was now standing in front of Sam and Dean who were stuck to the wall, just like the last time they had been with him.

"Well Sam, since you refuse to join, know that Dean's death will be on your hands," said the demon.

The demon exited Chamberlain and entered Sam's body. Sam came free from the wall. He walked over to Dean and grabbed him by the neck. Demon possessed Sam gave it a sharp twist and there was a loud crack. Dean's body dropped to the ground dead, his neck having been broken.

"Nooooooooooooo!" screamed Sam as he struggled against the demon for control of his body.

"One down, one to go. Let's go pay your lovely wife a visit. I wonder how loud she can scream," said the demon with a laugh.

End Sam's Vision

"Sammy are you okay? Talk to me," said a worried Dean.

Sam couldn't believe vision he just had. He had seen himself kill Dean. I can't let that happen he thought.

"What's going on here," asked Chamberlain.

"Christo," muttered Sam.

"What?" asked Chamberlain.

Sam told Chamberlain he needed to talk to his brother alone. They walked out of the room. Sam quickly explained his vision to Dean.

"Chamberlain's not possessed yet. If we can get him under the devil's trap when the demon arrives he will be trapped," said Sam.

Chamberlain didn't understand what was going, but he didn't really care. When the demon got there everything would be taken care of.

Sam and Dean went back in the room and walked over to where the devil's trap was and stood under it. An unknowing Chamberlain walked over to them and stood under the trap with them.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it doesn't really matter because once my employer gets here, he'll take care of everything," hissed Chamberlain.

Dean reached around slowly and felt for the colt. It was still, reassuringly, tucked into his waistband. He and Sam had decided that Dean would be the one to fire the colt.

The lights began to flicker in the room. Sam glanced at his watch and noticed that it had stopped. He knew that the demon was coming. Suddenly a cloud of black smoke had appeared and entered the mouth of a very surprised Chamberlain. He hadn't known that demon was going to possess him.

"Sam, I'm so glad you came. You too, Dean, " said the demon in a sweet tone.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for anything," said Dean with a smile.

"Well it's your funeral," replied the demon.

"I don't think so," said Sam as he pointed towards the ceiling.

The Demon looked up and began to curse when he saw the devil's trap on the ceiling. That idiot Chamberlain, I never should have used him thought the demon. He was just about to say something, but before he got the chance to, Dean pulled out the Colt and fired. What looked like a flash of light burst forth from Chamberlain's forehead when the bullet hit it and the ground began to shake. Just as quickly as it happened, it ended. Chamberlain fell to the ground. He was dead and more importantly, so was the demon. Suddenly Chamberlain's body burst into flames and burned down to a pile of ashes.

Sam and Dean stood there in shock. It was over. It was really over. The demon was dead. Twenty-five years after it began, it ended. Sam and Dean were standing there, in a state of shock, when they saw something move. Dean quickly pulled out the colt, ready to use it, if needed.

oooooOOOOooooo

John Winchester had been trapped in hell for the last three years when suddenly his soul was pulled out and ended up in a warehouse in San Francisco. He had no clue how he got there. He moved out of the shadows and stood in front of his boys.

"Dad," said Dean his voice full of shock.

"Boys. Is that really you? How did you get the Colt back?" asked John noticing the gun in Dean's hands.

"Dad, the demon's dead," said Sam.

"Dead, really dead?" asked John.

Sam and Dean quickly filled Dean in on all of the recent events. They told him about finding a second colt. Sam was a little worried to tell his dad he had married a werewolf.

"Does she make you happy son?" asked John.

"More than I could have ever imagined," answered Sam.

"Then that's all that matters. If you keep Madison safe, then that's all that matters," said John.

"Dad, I know about the deal you made. Why would you do that?" asked Dean.

"To save you Dean. I couldn't watch you die. You are my child and I couldn't watch you die," said John.

"But you went to hell," cried Dean.

"It was worth to save you. You boys were my whole world. I would do it all over again if I had to," replied John.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the room blinding them. When the light disappeared, Mary Winchester stood in front of her family.

"Mary," said John softly not quite believing the site in front of him. He thought maybe it was all just a cruel trick and he was still stuck in hell.

"Mom is that really you? I thought you sacrificed yourself to save Sam and me," said Dean.

"I sacrificed my earthly spirit to save you, but not my heavenly one. I was sort of given special permission to be here. The reason I'm here is because when you killed the demon you released you father's soul from hell and I was sent here to bring him back with me," said Mary.

"Mary, I have missed you so much," said John as he stared at his wife.

"I have missed you too John. I have missed all of you. I am so proud of you Sam and Dean and the wonderful men you have become," said Mary.

"I love you, Mom," said Sam. It was the first time he had ever been able to say that to his mother in person.

"I love you, Sam and I have a message for you from Jessica. She wanted me to tell you how happy she is for you and Madison," said Mary standing in front of her youngest.

Sam smiled when he heard that.

"I love you, Mom and I miss you everyday," said Dean wishing he could hug his mom one more time.

"I love you too, Dean and remember, I'll always be watching over you," said Mary turning towards Dean.

Just then the bright light appeared again. It was time to go.

"John it's time," said Mary

"Just a second," said John as he turned to his boys.

"Dean, Sam, I want you to know that I love you and I am so proud of both you. I should have told you that more often. I love you," said John.

"I love you, Dad," said Sam and Dean at the same time.

John took Mary's hand in his and they walked into the light. When the light disappeared they were gone. Sam and Dean stood there in silence for a few minutes, both processing what they just witnessed.

"Did that really just happen?" asked Sam.

"It did Sam. Dad's free from hell and with Mom where he belongs," said Dean as tears formed in his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

Sam and Dean were both crying. They were tears for their Mom and Dad. Tears of happiness.

"Come on Sam, let's get out of here. Madison's waiting for you," said Dean.

Sam and Dean walked out of the warehouse and didn't look back. They headed back to Sid's house. Sam couldn't wait to see his wife.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison had spent the last several hours trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. She was so afraid that something had happened to Sam. Sid kept telling her that Sam was going to be just fine, but Madison was still worried. Until she saw Sam with her own two eyes she was not going to stop worrying. She prayed for his and Dean's safe return. When she heard the sound of the Impala outside, she ran to the front door and opened it.

When Sam saw Madison standing in the doorway, he ran over and picked her up. He spun her around.

"We did it Maddy. The demon's dead," said Sam.

"Oh Sam, that's wonderful," cried Madison.

They all headed inside . Then Sam and Dean explained everything, from the demon be killed to their parents reuniting, to Madison and Sid. Sam and Dean were so grateful that is was finally over and they both made it out, alive and well. They were also extremely grateful that their dad was no longer in hell and was with their mom, where he belonged.

oooooOOOOooooo

That night Sam lay in bed with Madison wrapped in his arms. He was still running over the day's events in his mind. It had really happened. The demon was finally dead. His dad was out of hell and reunited with his mom. Sam gave his sleeping wife a quick kiss on the top of her head. He snuggled in closer and drifted off to sleep. For once everything was right in the world of Sam Winchester.

The End

**A/N:** I want to send out a big thanks to everyone who read my story and an even bigger thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I am going to write a part 2 to this story. I'm not done with Sam and Madison just yet. Please let me know what you think of the ending!


End file.
